


Can you teach me how to dance

by IfIWereATurtle



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:21:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2849078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfIWereATurtle/pseuds/IfIWereATurtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank has  a crush on his art teacher, Mr Way and his final exams are killing him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is a christmas present for tumblr user gerardsleighed and it's a few chapters so I'll post one per day. Enjoy

Frank groaned loudly. He just didn't understand this math problem, it didn't make any sense to him.   
At least he had something to look forward to, namely his last class of the day, art.   
Art was his favorite subject for many reasons, even though he wasn't that good at it. This didn't matter because the teacher was really kind and helpful and gave fair grades, encouraged his students and wasn't strict at all.   
But most importantly, he was smoking hot. Drop dead gorgeous. Frank had a crush on him since he started his teaching career at the beginning of this year.   
This was Frank's last year of high school and it was almost over, the final exams were the only thing left before the summer. And they were drawing nearer and nearer.   
Frank was really stressed out by this, he didn't really know what he wanted to make of his life after school, yet. His parents were pressuring him about it all the time and they weren't really happy with him at the moment to begin with.   
They hadn't abused him in any way when he came out to them as gay, but he knew that they were disappointed, he could feel it. They never said it out loud but they also never told him that they were okay with it.   
So he had to at least graduate with the best results he could manage to achieve. Frank loved his parents and wanted to make them proud of him. He wanted them to love him back. 

As soon as the bell rang, signalling the end of the lesson, the frown on his face was replaced with a smile at the prospect of Mr Way's class.   
He hurriedly put his things into his bag and got up, leaving the room to fit in a stop at his locker, where he was meeting up with his friend Ray. They were in the same art class and Ray knew of his crush on their teacher, not that Frank would ever have told him that, he was very observant, though, so it wasn't really hard for him to figure it out.   
Frank did, in fact, tend to stare at Mr Way for minutes on end with a blank expresssion on his face. It was a miracle that nobody else had noticed it yet.   
When they entered the class room together, Mr Way was sat on top of his desk, facing towards the door to greet the students that were coming inside.   
"Hello Frank, Ray", he beamed at them. Frank really liked his bubbly personality and his seemingly everlasting good mood. He smiled back at his teacher and sat down on his seat in the front row, continuing to stare at Mr Way. He didn't usually sit right in front of his teachers, he was more the back row kind of guy, but he made an exception so he could benefit from his teacher's good looks.   
The bell rang and the class began to wordlessly work on their current practical assignment, a drawing under the topic of dreams.   
Frank's favorite dreams were including forbidden activities with his teacher and he couldn't really hand in a picture of that for said teacher to grade.   
The only reason Frank hadn't made a move on Mr Way yet was that it'd be illegal and they would both be in a lot of trouble. And it was a pretty good reason.   
So he didn't even have to think about actually trying and being rejected, because he was only one of many students that were all the same to the teachers in his school.   
True, Mr Way was still pretty young but Frank still felt like he was too young for him, even though he was technically an adult now, he had turned eighteen on last helloween. He was a little immature sometimes, or at least that's what his mom and occasionally his friends told him.   
But he could still dream of the things that would probably never happen. He had to draw that picture simultaneously, so he couldn't think of anything else to draw.   
He had, however, enough sense to not make the person kissing him in his drawing recognizable as Mr Way. He didn't draw that vibrant red hair and those deep, enticing hazel eyes and that cute button nose.   
Frank kept the features of the person his picture-self was kissing pretty vague instead and focused on his own black hair, lip ring and tattoos.   
When Mr Way made his tour around the classroom to inspect the students' progress, he stopped at Frank's desk, studying his drawing for a minute, then commented "nice dream", with a mischievous looking smile, before returning to his seat behind his own desk, humming to himself.   
Frank could have sworn he saw the teacher wink at him but it must have been his imagination, because that would be impossible. He knew that he wasn't unattractive, but he doubted that this man, who was hot as hell itself and also older than him and also his god damned teacher, could find him attractive at all.   
He had to, in fact, be dreaming.   
He lightly pinched himself, just to discover that he was actually wide awake.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard has a crush on his student, Frank.

Gerard sat behind his desk in his classroom, wearing a smug expresssion on his face.  
So Frank really was gay. Or maybe bisexual. Or maybe just dreaming of kissing a guy.  
He had always had his suspicions.  
Frank had stood out to him from the conform mass of students since the beginning of the year. He was different, quite cute, he had to admit.  
Frank was really beautiful and he didn't really know him well, but from what he'd gathered, his personality was as well.  
He'd developed a crush on one of his students in his first year of teaching.  
'Well done, Gerard', he sarcastically congratulated himself in his head.  
But it's not like it was his fault, Frank was just special. He looked like he had come out of a daydream. Which leads us back to the kids' assignment.  
But no, he can't call them kids. If they're all kids, then Frank is one, too. And that would make this whole ordeal a lot more immoral than it already is.  
He doesn't see Frank as a kid at all, thankfully.  
He just doesn't want to risk his newly acquired job, teaching wasn't his dream but it was definitely better than nothing.  
Frank would also probably be creeped out if his teacher showed this kind of interest in him. At least that's what Gerard thought until now.  
But the guy in Frank's drawing looked suspiciously similar to his own reflection in the mirror.  
He had toned it down, of course, but it was still fairly recognizable.  
He looked up and over towards Frank and for a moment their gazes locked. Frank had been watching him. Gerard shot him a smirk and another wink and Frank looked down, blushing lightly, focussing back on his work.  
Gerard didn't quite know what to make of it. It seemed like Frank was also interested in him with the blushing and the drawing but he could be fatally wrong.  
Why would he feel the same way? It's so fucked up. A teacher shouldn't be attracted to his student. That's illegal and immoral and just totally fucked up.  
Gerard sighed. There was nothing he could do about all that. It wasn't too bad, though, the year was almost over and then he could ask Frank on a date. If he ever dared. He wasn't too sure about it. 

He decided to do another round through the room to observe the students' progress and distract himself.  
When he reached Frank's desk, he noticed that the boy had become a lot bolder since he last came by.  
The hair on top of the (not exactly) stranger's head was now a shocking shade of red, the nearly exact same shade as Gerard's.  
He gaped at the painting, which resembled him now more than ever, over Frank's shoulder.  
He saw that Ray, who sat beside Frank had noticed the same thing and shook his head quietly to himself.  
Gerard was surprised. His suspicions were confirmed. What should he do about it, if anything at all?  
Frank hadn't even noticed him standing there yet. Gerard cleared his tgroat, making Frank jump violently.  
Gerard chuckled quietly at that, Frank was too cute for his own good sometimes.  
'You have a good taste', Gerard smirked at Frank, deciding to go with flirty for the moment.  
Frank smirked right back at him in the same manner.  
'So I've been told', he replied.  
'Not by me', Ray muttered in a badly failed attempt to disguise it as a coughing fit.  
Gerard let out another giggle before returning to his desk.  
The two of them were still holding eye contact, Ray went back to shaking his head.  
Gerard didn't really like the fact that Ray seemed to know exactly what was going on in both their heads.  
Even though he did want to know what was going through Frank's pretty head himself.  
But that seemed to be impossible. He kept watching the boy for a little while longer, getting lost in the image of perfection.  
Then he shook himself out of it, saying 'Frank, get back to work' in a in a stern voice but with a smile gracing his lips.  
Frank pouted mockingly at him before he looked down again and resumed working on his painting, which was already almost done. Well it was done but he had really tried hard on this one and it was quite good, the best he could produce, actually.  
He stared at it with a pleased expresssion most probably imagining the scene to happen in reality.  
Gerard wasn't really against that taking place but it was still illegal.  
Now that he had seen that picture, though, he really planned on asking him out after graduation.  
The thought flashed through his mind that Frank might only be playing a trick on him but he really didn't think that. He looked so sincere, there was a fair amount of mischief gleaming in his eyes, sure, but also sincerity.  
Those eyes, though. They were to die for, at least in Gerard's opinion. Full of life and with a warm spark to them.  
He sighed again, his eyes never leaving Frank.  
When the bell rang, all of the students packed up their stuff and left, after placing their completed works on his desk.  
Frank was hanging behind on purpose to put his own painting on top of the pile, before he, too, left, but not without muttering 'enjoy the dream'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it! Do you?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank almost drowns in stress.

Gerard was running late for work this morning.  
He took a last glance at Frank's drawing of his dream, which currently lay on top of the pile on his kitchen counter. He should just grade them and hand them back already, the students were becoming a bit impatient, but the first work was just too distracting.  
He liked to take a break and look at it once in a while and let his own imagination run wild.  
He had to give them back soon, though, it was almost summer now. His seniors were stuck in the middle of their final exams. After those and after graduation he would be able to ask his favorite student and crush on a date.  
He was already nervous because of that. But he was also hopeful.  
With one last sigh, he hurried out the door and towards the driveway, where his car was parked. It was shitty and old but it was still running, so it was good enough for him.  
He arrived at the school parking lot only a little too late. His class wouldn't mind, he was sure of it.  
He ran past the doors inside the building, the halls were quiet and deserted, he was probably later than he thought he'd be.  
He came to a stop in front of his classroom, which was thankfully on the first floor, to catch his breath.  
When he had calmed down a bit, he noticed a soft whimpering noise from around the corner.  
Wondering briefly what the source could be, he decided that his class could survive another few minutes without him, as he heared a sob that echoed loudly through the hallway.  
When he turned the corner his heart dropped into his stomach.  
There was a boy sat on the floor, leaning against a row of lockers. He had his knees drawn up against his chest and hugged them tightly with his arms, face buried between them. He let out heart wrenching sobs, his shoulders shook and his whole body was trembling.  
The worst of all things, though, was that the boy had pitch black, longish hair and was wearing tight, ripped, black skinny jeans. He was unmistakably Frank.  
Gerard took a deep breath, trying to get over the initial shock, then took slow, tentative steps towards the boy.  
'Hey, shhhh', he spoke in a hushed tone, trying to calm him down, when he finally reached him.  
Startled, Frank looked up. His cheeks were stained with tear tracks, his eyes were red and blotchy from crying.  
Gerard's heart hurt at the sight of it but he didn't know what to do.  
'What happened? What's wrong?', he asked, worry evident in his voice.  
Frank opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to talk, but out came nothing but wrecked sobs.  
'Hey, shh, it's okay', Gerard soothed, crouching down in front of him. He patted Frank's knee in a weak attempt of consolation.  
They were sitting like this for a moment, Gerard still neither knowing what to do, nor what was wrong and Frank being unable to talk, still crying and sobbing with labored breathing.  
After a while, Frank had partially calmed down, at least enough to be able to talk again.  
' I... I'm going to fail history today ', he managed to stutter out, ' and I totally failed math yesterday', his sobbing increased again.  
'That's not the end of the world', Gerard tried to comfort him, but Frank shook his head vigorously.  
'My wh-wh-whole life is ruined! My parents h-hate me! I'm such a failure and a loser and I'll end up on the streets!'  
Gerard felt so sorry for the poor boy, his heart ached for him.  
Without giving it a second thought, he threw both his arms around Frank and hugged him tightly, which was a bit awkward, because Frank's legs were in the way.  
It was what the boy needed, though, because he slowly became calm again, the crying and heart wrenching sobs coming to an end.  
'See, it's not that bad', Gerard smiled down at Frank, before releasing him from his arms.  
Frank looked down at his hands in his lap and muttered 'But it is. I'm still a failure'.  
'Frank you're not a failure. Achievements in school don't determine the person you are. And by the way, you don't even know whether you failed the exams yet. The results aren't announced, so don't work yourself up about it. You are a great person, Frank, and anybody who can't see this doesn't deserve you! You're creative and charming and absolutely adorable and pretty and clever and I like you a lot and you can get far in life if you want to, I'm sure of it', Gerard said, blushing a bit at the end.  
Some of these things he shouldn't have said, but they needed to be said and he didn't regret it.  
Frank's eyes went wide. 'Do you mean all that?', he asked in disbelief.  
Gerard nodded and said 'look, you don't have to take that exam today if you don't feel up to it. Just give me your number and go home, I'll call you later to check that you're alright.'  
'I'll give you my number, but I'm going to write that exam. What you said was just what I needed to hear. Thank you, Sir', Frank smiled, getting up off the floor and surprising Gerard and himself by fleetingly pressing his lips to the teacher's in the process, before strutting off with a grin, head held high.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think of it so far?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank doesn't fail

There was a new wave of energy crashing down on Frank, when he entered the room where his history exam was going to be held just on time.  
He knew that he was still rubbish at that subject but he also knew that he wasn't going to fail this thing today. He had studied hard for this and therefore he deserved to pass.  
And he had just kissed his teacher and crush, sure it was just a small peck on the lips, but it had counted to him and that's what mattered.  
And it was an amazing feeling, just like the things Mr Way had said to him.  
The flirting during the lesson the other day had been fun, but it was really nice to know that the teacher actually meant it. He was sincere and he had comforted Frank, even in his distressed state, the best he could and that didn't go unappreciated.  
Frank knew that most of the teachers wouldn't have been so gentle and understanding and caring, they would have just ordered him to get up and get to class.  
Not Mr Way, tgough. He was special. Frank was not only crushing on him because of his looks, after all, even though he had to admit that they were the reason he'd noticed him at first.  
The exam went quite well, even though he was so distracted by the thoughts and daydreams of his kind and hot art teacher.  
He knew most of the answers and he was finished just in time.  
He wouldn't get an A on this, but it could have been a lot worse. He was satisfied with the way it had turned out.  
And he was also pretty worn out and felt a slight headache coming on. It had been hard to concentrate and the pressure had been a lot to deal with and now he just felt exhausted, so he decided that he had earned a break.  
He left the school and headed home to call it a day. His parents were still at work, so the house was empty when he arrived at it.  
Frank wasn't even hungry, only tired, so he went straight to his room and changed into his pyjamas, before collapsing onto his bed and pulling the blankets over his body, up to his chin. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep, he was so wiped out. 

Frank woke up with a start to a ringing sound. With a groan, he opened his eyes, realizing that it was the telephone.  
He wondered how late it was and whether his parents were home already to take the call, so that he could go back to sleep.  
With a glance to his alarm clock on the bedside table, he noticed that he had no such luck. They were both still at work.  
He argued with himself for a moment, whether it was worth it to get up, his bed was pretty comfortable and he was still pretty tired. In the end, the rational side of him took over and with another groan he got up and out of bed, walking towards the ringing noise. It lead him to his parents' bedroom, which was luckily next doors.  
He picked the phone up and held it to his ear, then pressed the right button to accept the call and answered the phone with a tired 'Hello?'  
A familiar voice came through the speaker, one that he hadn't expected to hear at all.  
'Hi Frank, it's me', the voice spoke, just a little bit awkwardly.  
'Mr Way?', Frank asked a bit startled and in disbelief.  
'Yeah', the teacher chuckled, 'just call me Gerard outside the classroom, please. Mr Way makes me feel so old and I'm not actually that old'.  
'That you're not', Frank muttered, still a bit confused. Then he cleared his throat 'So... Gerard', the name felt foreign on his tongue, but also kind of perfect, like it brought a pleasant, sweet taste with it, which was nonsense, Frank knew that but he couldn't help himself.  
'Why are you calling?', he asked.  
He never ever got called by a teacher. That only happens when you're in a lot of trouble, right? But he had also never ever kissed a teacher until now. Maybe that's what this was all about and that could also be a reason he was in a lot of trouble now, because you don't just kiss your teacher, that's wrong.  
That would make this a legitimate call, though.  
But it had felt right, kissing him. It still felt right.  
Gerard cut off his train of thought by saying 'I promised to check up on you, but you were gone so fast and left me without your number. And then you weren't in class today, so I got worried. I got your number from your student file', he explained. 'So, are you feeling better?'  
Frank beamed, he was glad about how much Mr Way, no Gerard seemed to actually care about him.  
'A lot better, thanks. I'm sure I'll pass history and I've been sleeping', he yawned the last part.  
'That's great', Gerard said and Frank could hear the genuine smile in his voice 'But you're still tired, go back to sleep. I'll talk to you tomorrow', he chuckled.  
'Night', Frank yawned, before hanging up and going back to bed, falling asleep with a wide smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updating yesterday, I don't even have an excuse I simply forgot. Sorrry


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it love?

The next day Gerard was really excited to go to school and possibly talk to Frank.   
He had thought about him all the time.   
When he had found him in the hallway the other day, crying on the floor, it had broken his heart, and then, when Frank had kissed him and then hurried away, his heart had been soaring.   
Then, when Frank wasn't in his usual seat during the last lesson of the day, he got worried, his heart sinking again.  
The last day had been an emotional roller coaster for him, which only showed him how much he really cared about that boy. Which was a lot. And a lot more than he had thought.   
Sure, he'd always thought that Frank was attractive and cute and funny and all that, it was a harmless little crush. But now he began to realize that the short but pretty student meant more to him than even he himself knew, for whatever reason.   
And this kind of scared him, but it also excited him, because he had never really been in love before and it was a wonderful feeling.   
If that even was what he was feeling.   
He didn't have much experience with that kind of love.  
He'd had a few boyfriends before but nothing really serious and never for longer than a few months.   
But if the strong wave of protectiveness that came over him when he saw Frank sobbing his heart out was any indicator, then he probably really was falling for him or had already fallen. He was definitely in love with his smile, though, of that he was sure.   
But he couldn't be too sure whether Frank would even be there today. He had sounded pretty exhausted on the phone last night.   
Gerard wouldn't hold it against him if he took the day off, sometimes everything gets to be too much and you just need to rest for a while.   
Gerard really wanted to talk to him as soon as possible, though. He didn't exactly know what to say yet, but there were things that he needed clearance on.   
Like why Frank had kissed Gerard in that hallway and why he had drawn them kissing.   
He had finally managed to grade those drawings by turning the first one upside down and ignoring it until he was done. He was going to give them back today.   
Of course, Frank's work had earned him an A, and Gerard was not at all biased by the image it displayed, oh no, definitely not. 

Gerard was currently sitting through his second to last lesson for the day. The class, a bunch of 8th graders were silently working on their projects. He had his kids under control and he was proud of it. And they were working because they liked him and not because he was a strict bully of a teacher, which was a plus.   
He grew more and more restless as the time passed by and he waited for the bell to signal the end of the lesson, so he'd finally get to see whether Frank was there or not.  
He hadn't seen him all day but that meant nothing because the school was quite big.   
Gerard was relieved when the bell finally rung and the class packed their stuff up and left the room.   
After a few minutes, the first of his seniors came through the door, chatting amongst each other and greeting him politely, before heading to their seats.   
Frank was among them. He came in together with Ray, as usual, and immediately made eye contact.   
Gerard beamed at him and motioned for him to sit down, he couldn't really have this talk in front of the whole class, so he waited for the last students to enter the room and the bell to ring again.   
It was so late in the school year and they had managed to get everything done that he'd intended for them to do, so he had told them after collecting their final drawings, that they could do whatever they wanted for the rest of the year as long as they wouldn't be too loud.   
He split the pile of drawings and laid one half on Frank's desk, asking 'Can you help me with this, please?'   
Frank stood up at once and they handed out the students' works together. When everybody had their drawing back and was busy with inspecting and sharing their grades, Gerard took Frank's hand and lead him outside without anybody noticing.   
They walked down the hall a bit, Gerard not letting go of Frank's hand, making him blush lightly.   
After a moment they stopped.   
'How are you feeling?', Gerard asked, looking down at him.   
'Much, much better', Frank answered, smiling.   
'Well, about that drawing', Gerard began and Frank's smile dropped, his features becoming slightly sad.   
'I shouldn't have. .. I know. I'm sorry', he mumbled.   
'No, Frank! Don't be. If that's your dream, then it's fine', Gerard assured him.   
'Really? ', he asked.   
'Really', Gerard chuckled, 'because it's mine, too' and with that he leant down and pressed his lips to Frank's, closing his eyes in the process.   
It was a simple, innocent, but beautiful kiss and it was over way too soon. When they pulled away, their gazes locked and they sighed simultaneously, making them both laugh.   
'So', Frank started, but was cut off by Gerard 'So. I like you Frank. Be my boyfriend?'


	6. Chapter 6

Frank's mouth fell open in shock. He hadn't expected this to happen.   
He'd had a crush on this man since the beginning of the year and and it had only grown in the last couple of days, but this situation still seemed to be surreal.   
Gerard actually liked him and wanted to be with him and this made him almost burst with happiness.   
Frank wanted to just jump with glee and tell him yes, so he could finally kiss him again. But there was another, more rational part of him, that knew that this relationship would come with some problems.   
First of all, it was still illegal. They would have to keep it a secret for now and make really sure that nobody would find out, he really didn't want to risk Gerard's job over this.   
And then there was the problem that he really didn't know what to do with his life after school, he didn't want to start a relationship now, which would most likely become pretty serious pretty fast and then have to go away to college or something like that.   
But Gerard also made him happy and he really, really liked him and would love to actually date him and be able to call him his. 

While Frank thought all that, he had zoned out, his mouth still gaping open and Gerard began to worry.   
He waved his hands in front of the boy's eyes to get his attention, which seemed to work because Frank looked like he was snapping out of his state. A grin spread across his face and he threw his arms around Gerard's neck, pulling his body close to his own and his face down, so he could whisper in his ear 'Yes! Yes, I'd love to!'.   
This made Gerard copy his grin and the slightly taller man pecked Frank's lips and then drew back to admire him for a moment, before telling him that they needed to get back inside the classroom to avoid raising suspicions.   
They went back to the door, through which they had come from, and Gerard turned and said 'meet me in the parking lot after school', before he entered the room.  
They both slunk back to their respective seats without being noticed by anybody but Ray, who shot Frank a knowing look. The rest of the students were still chatting with each other, most of them had their backs turned to the front of the room.   
Ray, who was looking from his best friend to his teacher and back to his best friend, noticed the blissed out looks on both their faces, of course, and wanted to know what exactly had happened out there.   
He tapped Frank on the shoulder, startling him from his own thoughts and making him jump slightly in the process.   
Ray chuckled at that and Frank sent him a glare, grumbling 'What?'.   
'Dude, what is going on between you and Mr Way?', he asked, his voice barely above a whisper, even though no one was listening to their conversation.   
'Gerard', Frank corrected him with a dreamy whisper, eyes directed at Ray's face but seeming to stare right through him.   
'Oh, so you are on a first name basis now?', Ray muttered, shaking his head a bit, making his hair bounce and Frank grin.   
'I'm his boyfriend now', he whispered with a smirk.   
Ray stared at him in disbelief for a moment, before looking back at his teacher, who had only eyes for Frank, which confirmed that what his friend had just told him was the truth.   
'How did that even happen?', Ray asked with a bit of confusion lacing his words. He had been watching Frank and his crush on their teacher for a while now and he had seen that Mr Way had smiled back just a little too wide and that his eyes had lingered on Frank just a little too long to be normal. He knew that this crush was a mutual one, still he'd never told Frank of that because he wanted to protect him.   
He didn't expect anything good to come out of a relationship with a teacher. He also didn't expect the two of them to figure it out on their own, or at least not to act on it. But they obviously had, without him knowing.   
'He found me crying in the hall and showed me that he cared', Frank's whisper interrupted Ray's train of thought. He looked really happy and more relaxed than he had been in a long time. Maybe Mr Way really was good for him. 'And he seems to like my drawing', Frank added with a smirk, making Ray groan playfully.   
'Don't even start on that! This is totally corruption. I only got a B on mine!', he whined.   
'That's because you can't draw', Frank laughed.   
'Yeah. And neither can you', Ray shot back.   
'Well, I guess being the teacher's boyfriend has its perks', Frank grinned, looking over at said boyfriend fondly.  
They locked gazes for a moment, both smiling, before Frank turned back to Ray 'You won't tell anyone about this, right? It has to be a secret for now'.   
Ray nodded solemnly. 'I won't tell. Promise', he said with a sincere tone of voice 'You're my best friend, after all, and I'm happy for you'.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are cute

After the lesson was over, both Gerard and Frank made their way outside separately.   
Frank was chatting with Ray and made a stop at his locker to get all the things he needed for homework, so when he reached the parking lot, Gerard was already there, leaning against a car that looked pretty rundown.  
He had his eyes trained on the front gate of the school, obviously waiting for Frank.   
When he saw the student leave the building, he immediately waved him over to where his car was parked.   
Frank looked around but nobody was paying any attention to them, so he went over towards the teacher, approaching him with a grin.  
It was wiped away, however, by Gerard's serious expression and his greeting words 'We need to talk about this'.   
Frank swallowed hard. Had Gerard realised what a stupid decision it was to date Frank, one of his students?  
If he had second thoughts about their relationship because of his job, then Frank would be devastated, but he'd totally understand. Or maybe it was worse. Maybe Gerard didn't really like him.   
Before Frank could jump to the worst of conclusions, Gerard, who had seen the sudden change in his boyfriend's expresssion and was quite worried about it, interrupted his train of thought by adding 'you know, about keeping it secret and such things'.   
Frank let out a relieved sigh and nodded his head.   
'Do you wanna come with me to my place, so we can talk in private?', Gerard asked and Frank nodded again.  
'Okay', Gerard chuckled, unlocking the car, 'then get in. As inconspicious as you can'.   
Frank ducked his head and looked around, while quietly opening the door and then scrambled into the passenger seat in James Bond style, making Gerard laugh some more.   
He got into the driver's seat in a totally ordinary manner, grinning over at his boyfriend, telling him 'You're adorable'.   
Frank blushed lightly, muttering 'thanks. You too', and Gerard started the car happily.   
The drive to Gerard's house wasn't long. It was filled with silence, but not the uncomfortable kind. They were both just absorbed in their own respective minds.   
When Gerard parked the car in his driveway and said 'We're here', Frank was pulled out of his thoughts. He still thought that he had to be dreaming, somehow. All this seemed to be so surreal.   
He was at his teacher's house. With said teacher. Who he had a crush on. And was now his boyfriend. How did that actually happen?   
This was too good to be real, and yet it was.   
Gerard had meanwhile gotten out of the car and now held the door open for Frank, who finally stood up with a wide smile, just to loop both his arms around Gerard's neck and pull him close.   
The teacher put his hands on Frank's chest, though, holding him at arm's length. 'This is still the public', he reminded the boy with an apologetic smile, 'come on, let's go inside'.   
He grabbed Frank's hand, lacing their fingers together, despite his own words from just seconds ago.  
They went inside and Gerard lead Frank into what seemed to be the living room and sat down on a couch, pulling Frank down next to him.   
'So...', Gerard began, 'graduation is coming up. But until then'  
'-we have to keep this relationship a secret, I know', Frank cut him off. 'That's fine, really. I wouldn't want you to get fired because of me'.   
'Thanks', Gerard grinned. 'This was a lot easier than I imagined it would be. Although, in retrospect I really don't know what I expected', he trailed off. 'Anyways, now that you're here, what do you wanna do today?'.   
'I don't care as long as I'm with you', Frank said winking and smiling cheesily and Gerard grinned from ear to ear.  
They were both happy in each other's presence and it didn't matter much that they couldn't show this to the world just yet. 

It was later in the afternoon, they had tried to cook a meal together but they both weren't the best of cooks, had cleaned the kitchen after that, which was a lot funnier than it would usually be and had just sat at the table with a huge mug of coffee each, all the while talking and getting to know each other, when they had decided to move back into the living room to watch a movie.   
They were huddled up together on the couch, sharing a blanket. Frank rested his head on Gerard's chest, while the older man's arm was around his shoulders.   
They were both quite comfortable and happy with the way the day had turned out to be. They agreed that they were both the happiest they'd been in a while, if not ever, and that they were totally perfect for each other. They could wait to make it public, if they had to, it didn't really matter. They had each other and that's what made them happy.   
Gerard turned his head to kiss Frank's hair and sighed contently. This could be it. This boy could be the one for him, maybe. It was too early to tell, but Frank was definitely special and worth keeping around.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're going strong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry that this took unforgivably long. I was in a situation kinda like Frank's with final exams aka Abitur which was A LOT of work and pressure... but here you go

The next time the two of them met was in school. Gerard was late again and Frank had seen him arrive through the window. By chance, of course. He wasn't staring outside waiting for his boyfriend to arrive since he'd realized that Gerard wasn't there yet. Seriously, how whipped do you think he is?   
But the moment Frank saw him, his hand shot up, interrupting his teacher's boring monologue to excuse himself to the bathroom.   
So Gerard was surprised to see his boyfriend in the hallway, whereas Frank really wasn't. He just skipped towards him, coming to a halt in front of him and standing up on his tiptoes to peck his nose, making him grin widely in the process.   
'What are you doing here?', Gerard asked, looking around and checking that they were alone.   
'Nice to see you, too', Frank stuck his tongue out at him.  
'It's always nice to see you', Gerard sighed, 'but shouldn't you be in class?'.   
'Shouldn't you be there, too? Besides, there's less than two weeks until graduation, we're not doing anything important'.   
With that, Gerard's conscience was a lot more at ease and he finally pulled Frank close to him and kissed him passionately. After a long moment, where they were both stuck in their own little world, he remembered that they were still in a school corridor and that he still had a class to teach. Reluctantly, he pulled away, saying 'We better get going. See you around, love'.   
With that he walked away, leaving Frank to go back to his own class and resume his daydreaming about the man that he had just made out with in the hallway.

Later that day, they both skipped lunch in favor of spending the period together, snuggling on the back seat of Gerard's old car, which luckily had dark tinted windows.   
There wasn't anybody out and about, anyway, but you could never be careful enough when one's job and reputation and worst of all freedom was on the line. But Gerard happily put it on the line for his boyfriend. That's how important he had become to him in so little time.  
They didn't ever want to leave their own small space of comfort with each other in form of the shitty car, but when the bell rang, they both had to make their way back inside the building. But not without the promise to meet back up right after school was over. 

Throughout the entire next period, they kept texting each other cute messages. It was really a good thing that the end of the school year was so close, because this way Frank's teacher didn't care much about anything his class was doing and Gerard's class was too occupied, chatting amongst themselves that they didn't notice their teacher's nonstop giddy typing on his phone and the expression of glee he was wearing.   
The lesson dragged on and and finally the second last bell of the day signaled the start of the last lesson, the one they shared. Frank beamed at Gerard when he came in, slightly disappointed that he couldn't just run towards him and throw himself into his boyfriend's arms. Gerard beamed right back and Ray, who was just behind Frank did a facepalm before slumping into his usual seat.  
Gerard cocked an eyebrow at him and Frank giggled a bit. It wasn't that Ray was not happy for them but he was rather protective of his best friend and they were being blatantly obvious in his opinion, it was only a matter of time until somebody would figure it out. That wasn't necessarily a bad thing because there wasn't much time left in which this was illegal, so he was hopeful that they were going to make it through, but still, Ray just wished they'd be a bit more careful.   
The lesson was filled with long glances and grins and winks thrown back and forth between the two lovebirds, to which the entire class except Ray was oblivious. It passed by pretty quickly and they were back in Gerard's car and on the way to his house in no time.   
After they had something to eat, they settled on the couch in the living room and Gerard began to speak after clearing his throat.   
'In about a week you're gonna be out of school'  
'Yay!', Frank beamed, cutting him off.   
Gerard chuckled, 'yes, but then what? What do you want to do after graduation?'   
Frank sighed, turning serious 'I honestly have no idea, Gerard. But I wanna be with you! That's important to me. You've grown impossibly important to me and I need you by my side'.  
Gerard's eyes grew wide with this and so did his grin. 'I'm so glad, Frankie! I don't want to lose you, especially since I only just got you. You're also very important to me'.  
With that he pulled his boyfriend close and brushed their lips together lovingly.   
After they broke the gentle kiss to catch some air, Gerard asked 'Are you going to prom?'   
'Yes', Frank answered.   
'With a date?', Gerard asked apprehensively.   
'No!', Frank shook his head vigorously, 'I'm with you'.   
'But we can't go together'   
'I know', Frank sighed sadly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry, Gee  
> 2 chapters to go now :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> graduation day

It was the day of the graduation ceremony and Frank was really nervous. This was it, school was over, he had made it. His parents were proud of him and that meant a lot. And so was Gerard, his art teacher and boyfriend, which meant the world.  
He was content with his life right now, even though his future was still uncertain. And he was a lot happier with Gerard by his side and even his parents had noticed that.  
After Frank had passed all of his exams and it was certain that he'd graduate with pretty good results, his parents seemed to forget about their inhibitions and expressed that they were really glad to have him as their son and that they loved him. They were going to sit in the audience later and cheer him on as he received his diploma, like he had wished for.  
But for now, Frank was lying in his boyfriend's arms in his bed, where he had stayed that night, enjoying the embrace and snuggling into Gerard some more.  
He had told his parents that he was having a sleepover with some friends. They might suspect something but they didn't say anything about it.  
Gerard began to stir beside him, signalling that he was about to wake up. They had merely been sleeping in the same bed in the most innocent way. After watching several movies while snuggling on the couch, they had moved their cuddling session to the bed, where they fell asleep in each other's arms.  
Nothing more happened between them, but Frank was more than ready to take their relationship that one step further.  
While he was plotting a way to seduce Gerard, said man was waking up and lifting his head up from Frank's chest to kiss his cheek. 'Good morning', he grinned at his boyfriend, 'today's the day'.  
Frank couldn't help but smile back at him. It was true, today was the day. The day of graduation, the day of prom, the day he decided to sleep with his new boyfriend for the first time.  
Damn, that was a lot of stuff he'd have to look good for. Luckily, he had a few hours until he had to be at the school.  
Gerard pecked his cheek again, before he went to leave the room, saying 'you stay here, I'll be right back' over his shoulder. Frank turned onto his stomach and buried his face in the pillow, trying to fall back asleep.  
It must have worked, because the next thing he knew was that someone was kissing his neck and the smell of coffee is filling his nostrils.  
'Wake up, sleeping beauty', he heard Gerard whisper and turned around to see a tray with coffee and pancakes on the bedside table and Gerard above him, propped on his elbow. He smiled at the sight and reached his hand up to pull Gerard's face towards his own and kiss him passionately. 

After they had had their lazy breakfast in bed and took turns using the shower, it was time for Frank to leave.  
As a teacher, Gerard was going be there too, but the students had to arrive early.  
When Frank arrived at the school, he met up with Ray and a couple of his other friends and they pulled on their robes and went to the designated waiting area. There, they had nothing to do but kill time until the ceremony began. They were chatting and laughing, the atmosphere was generally happy. It was a nice day, the sun was shining brightly from the sky, so the ceremony was held outside. There were lots and lots of proud relatives facing the stage that had been set up and all of the teachers were there, Frank could spot Gerard in the crowd and that helped him soothe his nerves. They exchanged small smiles, but Gerard kept his distance.  
They all had to endure some pretty boring speeches, which seemed to go on for ages, and then it was time to hand out the diplomas.  
They were called to the stage in alphabetical order and when it was Frank's turn, he heared his parents cheer loudly, but he only had eyes for Gerard. Their gazes locked and he blew him a kiss, which Frank subtly caught in his hand, smiling that smile that could melt his boyfriend into a puddle on the ground.  
After the ceremony, Frank had dinner with his parents. His only contact with Gerard was in form of a text message with congratulations. The dinner went well and Frank felt like his parents had finally accepted him for the person he was.  
They went home together and then he got ready for prom. He was going with his friends because the only date he would have wanted was his boyfriend and it was impossible for Frank to bring him.  
Gerard was going to be there in his function as a teacher to keep an eye on the partying teenagers, but it was nowhere near the same because they couldn't be seen together, they couldn't actually spend time together.  
Frank didn't like that but he couldn't change it. He knew what he was getting himself into when he started dating his teacher.  
And it was definitely worth it, there was no doubt about that.  
They were perfect for each other and Frank was very much in love with Gerard, so he'd endure whatever he had to for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is only one chapter left


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone please cleanse me from this sin... here goes the promised smut

When Frank was ready to go, Ray came to pick him up and then they went to pick up the rest of their group, so they would arrive together at the prom. When they finally got there, the party was already in full swing, students were littering the dance floor or standing around it with snacks and drinks, chatting with their friends. A few teachers were standing with their backs against the walls, watching the scene half heartedly. Frank could immediately spot Gerard amongst them, it was like he had developed a kind of radar for the man.  
He looked good in the dark blue suit that he was wearing for the occasion. It was a nice contrast to his bright red hair. The light blue shirt he wore underneath the suit jacket, that made his shoulders look broad but his torso nice and lean, was unbuttoned at the top and revealed just enough skin to leave Frank slightly flustered.  
Ray snapped his fingers in front of his eyes to pull him out of his staring and he blushed, shaking his head a bit and then followed his friends towards the table with the food and drinks. Luckily, nobody but Ray had seen him lusting after the teacher and he was used to it. Frank sent a quick text to Gerard, saying ' Damn, Gee, you look gorgeous', before pouring himself a glass of punch, all the while keeping an eye on his boyfriend.  
He watched as Gerard pulled his phone out of his pocket and read the text and then as the man looked around in search for him. When he found him, Frank gave him a teasing smirk, before turning his attention back to his friends. After a moment, he could feel his own phone vibrate in his pocket and took it out to see a new text from Gerard that read 'You're not too bad yourself, beautiful', at which he grinned.  
He spent a while listening to his freinds'conversation but it was nothing new, just the same old banter and nothing else exciting seemed to happen anywhere else. Frank was bored out of his mind and not even the food and drinks made up for it, so he made a decision to just ditch the event. Whispering his apologies to Ray, he made a beeline for the door in the most inconspicious manner that he could manage.  
Outside he waited for his boyfriend, who didn't disappoint but showed up only seconds later.  
'What exactly do you think you're doing?', he questioned Frank, who smirked at him, replying 'I'm leaving prom with my boyfriend'.  
'You can't leave prom without even one dance', Gerard said, sounding a bit disappointed. 'But Gerard, it's really boring', Frank whined 'and the only person I wanna dance with is you', he blushed 'and actually... I can't dance'. He looked at his shoes in an embarassed way.  
'But I wanted to dance with you', Gerard pouted, 'out here, where no one will see us'.  
'Ugh, fine', Frank sighed, he couldn't deny his boyfriend anything when he was wearing this cute expresssion, begging with his eyes. 'But you're going to have to teach me because I was being serious, I can't dance.'  
Gerard smiled at him and gently took one of his hands, positioning it on his own shoulder, before taking the other one in his own and holding on to Frank's waist. Then he started to sway them slowly to the faint sound of the music that was coming from inside, before he started to take small steps and actually dance.  
'Just do what I'm doing', he whispered and began to move them in a circle. They were waltzing around slowly for a few minutes. Frank was getting the hang of it pretty quickly, it wasn't really that hard.  
The summer night was warm and clear and they were just enjoying each other's presence. It was a perfect moment and Gerard couldn't help but pull Frank closer to him, to feel his boyfriend's body against his own and to kiss him. The kiss started innocently enough, but Frank, who was still on a mission to get laid, took it a step further by licking Gerard's bottom lip and thereby asking for entrance to his mouth. Gerard, of course, granted him access and both their tongues immediately tangled together in a harmonic dance. The actual dance had been abandoned by now, both parties were too distracted to concentrate on the movement of their feet. Instead, they stood in a tight embrace with their chests flush together and Frank's hands were trailing up and down Gerard's back through the thin fabric of his shirt, while Gerard's fingers were tangled in Frank's hair.  
They both enjoyed the make out session a lot, but as it grew more and more heated, Gerard decided he needed to be the responsible adult and pulled away reluctantly. 'Come on, let's go home', he said, 'we mustn't be seen'. And Frank didn't protest but just took his now former teacher's hand and led him to his own car in the parking lot. The drive to Gerard's house was filled with anticipation and excitement on both sides, even though Gerard was a bit unsure of what was about to happen now. They walked up his driveway in silence and Gerard's nerves showed as he jittered with the key for a moment but managed to unlock the door.  
Once inside, he turned to Frank with a serious look and said, 'Whatever happens next, you should know that you're not obligated to do anything. I know you're not a kid but I don't want to take advantage of you'.  
Frank chuckled briefly, before turning serious himself. 'You're right, I'm not a kid. And I'm no virgin either, Gerard. If anything, I'd be the one taking advantage because you're seriously beautiful and sexy and I don't know how I got so lucky. I'm sure about this, really. There is no need to worry'. And with that he flung himself at Gerard, kissing him passionately and tugging him in the direction of the bedroom.  
They were only breaking the kiss to take a moment and undress each other and then properly take in each other's beauty. Both were giddy with hormones and couldn't keep their hands off each other. Normally, they would have acted more reserved, as it was their first time being naked in front of each other, but they both just felt content.  
Now that there was no more clothing in the way, they could freely explore each other's bodies, touch and grope to their heart's desires.  
And that they did, all the while keeping up the connection of their mouths until Gerard began kissing along Frank's jawline and down to his chest, making him moan.  
Both men were by now sporting hard-ons and Gerard pushed Frank gently down onto his bed to climb on top of him and grind their erections together.  
'Gerard ', Frank groaned out, 'please get on with it'.  
And who was Gerard to deny that plea?  
He rummaged through his bedside drawer, came up with a tube of lube and sat between Frank's spread legs. Then he poured out some of the lube and spread it on his fingers in order to stretch Frank, who appeared to be no stranger to the sensation, because after the initial burn, he accommodated quickly and began to writhe and moan on Gerard's fingers. After an appropriate amount of twisting and scissoring, he took them out to put on the condom that he had also retrieved from the drawer and then slicked his dick up with a generous amount of lube before lining it up with Frank's entrance.  
Slowly, he pushed just the tip inside and intended to wait a moment to let Frank get used to the feeling, but Frank had other plans. He just hooked his legs around Gerard's waist and pulled him forwards and into himself, muttering, 'I'm not a delicate flower'.  
After a moment of Frank getting used to the feeling of being filled up by Gerard's admittedly not so small dick, they began to move, Gerard pulling almost all the way out and pushing in again and Frank rocking with his motions. It felt heavenly for the both of them and it wasn't too painful of a stretch for Frank because he used to finger himself in the shower and he had done a bit of experimenting when he first discovered that he was gay.  
But this felt even more amazing than anything he'd ever done to himself or had experienced by the hand of others, because this was Gerard and he was special and he was in love with him.  
Gerard accelerated the speed of his thrusting once he'd found Frank's prostate, which he had known because of the squeak it had wrenched from Frank, and hit it dead on repeatedly. He was getting close to the brink of orgasm because Frank was deliciously tight and incredibly hot. He reached for Frank's dick to stroke it in time with his own thrusts when he felt his high nearing, so Frank would come with him. He did so, letting out a scream of pleasure, painting his own stomach and chest with white semen and clenching his muscles around Gerard's dick, taking him over the edge with him. Gerard came inside the condom and then collapsed on top of Frank.  
Pulling out carefully, he tied up the condom and threw it in the general direction of his trashcan, then he pushed the slightly sweaty hair out of the blissed out and exhausted looking Frank's eyes and kissed him on the cheek, whispering, 'That was amazing, Frank. I love you'.  
His boyfriend just cuddled up closer to him and mumbled, 'I love you, too', already half asleep.  
Gerard smiled, cleaned up Frank's stomach with a tissue from the bedside table and pulled the blanket over both their bodies before falling asleep too. 

 

They were together, they were free, Frank had graduated and their future could hold anything. Life was good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was so awkward, I'm glad it's done :)

**Author's Note:**

> Love, Santa


End file.
